SHIELD Academy: God of Love
by Blueberry01120
Summary: Thor is nearly-perfect. He sees this just as everyone else does, and his new peers at SHIELD Academy seem to agree with their gawking and staring. He has the life: looks, enough smarts, strength. He has everything. So, Thor will have him. This boy of green has managed to hold his attention without even trying to catch it.


**A/N: **Writing the entire thing from Thor's POV because why not?!

* * *

Thor Odinson: Godly Messiah?!

Thor will have him. He decides that fact the moment he sees Loki from the window of his father's study, blue eyes scanning their home with an impassiveness Thor has only seen on the boy's face. The first time he attempted to speak to him, he dismissed him as if he were someone unworthy of his attention when Thor is more than. He deserves Loki's attention and more, and he will get it even if it means he must get to the core of his icy exterior.

They have met perhaps a dozen times, enough for Thor to remember each time. He would even if he saw him every day which he will with this new development, and this is the greatest development that has ever happened in his life of ease and contentment.

In the last months since he has last attempted conversation with Loki, he has not been able to think of much more than the serpentine grace he bared witness to that day outside of the civil authority. His dreams have consisted of a boy teasing him in ways others have not dared to, giggles Thor has not been so fortunate to hear with his own waking ears, and slender fingers wrapped around him in ways most would kill to.

This boy of green and mystery has taken over his life, and Thor cannot understand why. Of the thousands who have thrown themselves his way, it is this boy who has managed to hold his attention without even trying to catch it.

Things like this have a way of being solved. Loki, his step brother, will be a mere wall away, a few steps and a knock from Thor's presence, which Thor has no intention of withholding from him.

Gods, it is almost criminal that he has been granted such a gift from the gods who have already given him so much.

"Thor, Farbauti and Loki have arrived," his father says.

Thor grins because it is show time.

Loki stands with his back turned, the slight lines of his slender form outlined in the sunlight. If Loki were an average boy, Thor would sneak up behind him and whisper into his ear, relishing the flush that would spread up his neck, but the fact that he even thinks of doing so and doesn't contests to Loki not being normal. No normal boy, girl, man, or woman has ever gotten him like this.

"Loki."

He turns around and beholds Thor with nothing—absolutely nothing!—but contempt in his eyes. He hates him! Loki hates him, and Thor has done nothing to warrant such hate. He would be sure if he had, and with their lack of communication, the possibilities of Thor having wronged him are nonexistent.

It is unfortunate because Thor could feel no farther from hatred for Loki. In fact, he feels as he should not, lust for someone he is supposed to feel familial toward though he has no intention of letting their simple relationship as "step brothers" stop him. Thor does not bow down to titles.

"I see that you have arrived safely," he says. "We've been waiting hours."

"There's no need to be so formal, Thor. We're home."

Thor smiles. "Yes, I guess you're right. I didn't want to seem too familiar to you. My father says that it's a problem of mine. It makes people uncomfortable."

"He's right about that," Loki mumbles though Thor hears clearly. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, of course not. I was dropping by to say hello." His smile starts to falter, and he curses himself for losing his courage at this moment of them all. "If you need anything, I'm down the hall," he says, gesturing toward his room. "See you at dinner?"

Loki closes the distance between them to decimeters. "Maybe."

The cold—icy like those blue-green eyes—treatment he received at the hands of his step brother merely makes him tone his own disposition of natural exuberance down to a level he is sure Loki can tolerate.

Thor will wait if he must though he doubts it will take very long for Loki to fall victim of his charms as many others—male and female—have before.

He happens to hold a strong preference for the former of which he discovered after consuming his weight in ale and encountered a suddenly irresistible Bill, and without the restraints of sobriety, he wasted little time in pressing Bill against the nearest wall and stealing the air from his lungs. He only stopped when he realized just who he was kissing, and though the attraction to Bill faded, the attraction to other men expanded.

One could say it is a means of the gods to balance the life of near-perfection he has had, but Thor does not mind holding a want for the same-sex if it allows him to see the beauty of Loki in its rawest, purest form: lust.

He can hardly contain himself with Loki feet away during family meals, and the presence of his father and his step mother are the only thing that stop him from enlisting his charms to get the boy beside him to see that Thor should be treated as a "friend" if that is what Thor must… settle for at the moment.

Settling is not a thing he often has to do, and the sensation of being deprived of what is so near makes him gut tight and grin fall several times throughout the weekend.

His temporary solution is to start calling him "brother," and at night as he shuts his eyes and imagines lips around him, not smirking for once, he thinks of him in positions Thor _will_ see him in.

Thor slips his school-required blazer on over his chosen shirt, one that he was told went "great with his gorgeous eyes" by a woman with a bright grin who slid him her number as he exited the store. He spends less than five seconds examining himself in the mirror, knowing that his appearance is more than adequate.

With people continuously showering Thor with praise of his attractiveness, it is not unreasonable to assume that will continue to be the same here. At the airport alone, he received looks and offers to help him carry his luggage by women half his size.

Loki's appearance is also satisfying in his usual green. Green is such a mundane color, or so Thor thought before he saw it on his body. Any color he wears will suddenly become more beautiful to Thor, provided he is the one wearing it.

What does he look like _not_ wearing it?

Thor takes a sip of his tea to hide his smirk. He will see in due time.

They make eye contact, and Thor does not look away as there is nothing for him to be afraid of Loki seeing.

Loki's eyes trail from his face. Yes, this will be verily easy to solve. Perhaps not even a week will be needed for Thor to reach agreement with his step brother who will, without a doubt, see the reason in the terms of their relationship: a mutual satisfaction via physical contact.

The insatiable need for Loki that flows below Thor's skin, currently threatening to explode with the way Loki's pupils are dilating, can be remedied with Loki's consent and body.

Thor being a… virgin is a matter irrelevant to what he wants, what he needs. He will not need much practice or any at all to act as a sufficient partner for Loki. He is nearly-perfect in many, many ways.

As if reading each other's thoughts—Thor wishes Loki could read his though there is the small chance of an adverse reaction—they begin their journey to the shared place of learning, of which Thor must endure only for an academic year. He hails a cab without much effort and takes pride in the look of awe-filled irritation Loki directs at him.

It is something, yes?

Taking the chance of digging himself deeper into the hole of Loki's contempt, he observes the landmarks aloud, and Loki actually replies however snide he is about it. He makes mention of a show about pregnant adolescent girls, and Loki's responses devolve into nods.

Loki does not like _Teen Mom_ then.

With the boy beside him on his mind and in his fantasies, he has not taken much time to consider the new school he will be going to. No, he is far from worried about the new peers as Thor has never had much of a hard time in becoming acquainted with others. His exterior appearance does much of the work for him, and his words do the other half.

"Wow, nice," he says as he takes in the building of cement and glass. He has been to the Smithsonian several times as a guest of his father during business affairs, and SHIELD is a resized and modernized version of the building. It is almost nicer than his previous school.

He follows after Loki in an attempt to give him some semblance of control, and he suppresses a smile at the concerned looks Loki sends him every few steps as if he is prone to wander off at any moment. Thor should be the one concerned over Loki as he is older and stronger.

A serious woman with an earpiece takes notice of them, and she is suddenly less serious. "Hello, young men, how can I help you?" she asks. "Oh, my—dear, I'm so, so sorry. You're Loki and Thor. I can't believe I forgot."

"Oh, it's fine-"

"Really, this never happens. I—there should have been someone waiting for you. My god, I'm going to kill Barton for making you find your own way here. He's definitely going to get those extra laps in PE." She retrieves a file emblazoned with the SHIELD Academy bird; a symbol Thor does not mind adorning his blazer. Eagles represent strength. "Here at SHIELD we're much more meticulous than that."

She rounds the desk and shakes Loki's hand. "Miss Maria Hill, nice to meet you," she says, and Thor shakes her hand with a smile, impressed with the grip this woman has. "Welcome to SHIELD Academy. May I show you around?"

"Yes, Madame, please do. I wouldn't want to get lost," Thor replies. He inwardly laughs at the sigh Loki lets out. Why is it so easy to get a reaction from him?

He and Loki follow Miss Hill down the sparse halls, Loki shown his locker first.

"Your locker is this one, C5654. Here is your combination," she says as she gives Loki a slip. "This is your schedule as well as any other stuff you may need. Any questions, Mr. Laufeyson?"

"No, no, Miss Hill. Thank you," he says.

She nods. "If you need anything, feel free to drop by the office although I expect that any of the other students will be happy to help you. Your first class starts in ten minutes, so be there by the time the bell rings. Have a nice day, Mr. Laufeyson."

He thinks of telling Loki the same, but he has used up his resources of irritating Loki for the morning. He does look back at Loki when the thought occurs to him that perhaps Loki will not have such an easy time at this new school. With what his father has told him and what he has witnessed, Loki is not… a people person.

"What is the social environment here like if you do not mind me asking?"

Miss Hill sets his combination slip in his hand. "No, of course not. If you are asking about… bullying, you will be happy to know that we have a zero tolerance rule for bullying that has been enforced since the inception of this school. There have been no incidents related to bullying in the 50 years of SHIELD."

Thor looks at the books in his locker, unimpressed by them as they are just paper and ink. "There are fights, are there not?"

She grins. "Of course there are, but I have a feeling that we don't have to worry about you holding your own."

They do not, but Thor has someone to look out for now. In this sea of strangers, he must not only watch his back but the back he so loves to watch. It is still unimaginable to disappoint his father, but Farbauti is also now a woman he wishes not to bring disappointment upon.

He knows little of her save for the anecdotes his father has spared when he is in a jolly mood, but Loki's personality gives insight onto who she is. Four days have passed since their move, and Thor has learnt of Loki's prickliness. Only someone with mental strength would be capable of handling someone like him for 16 years.

The pairing of Farbauti and his father comes as no surprise though as Thor often had his moments of difficulty as a newly pubescent boy, and he handled them with ease Thor has only seen his father demonstrate.

Thor hopes to replicate that behavior with his treatment of the budding relationship with Loki.

Then again, little effort will be needed to fulfill his main goal.

His first teacher is a man named Thomas Sorensen, Professor Sorensen, and he fortunately wastes little of Thor's time on pleasantries, informing him of the routine he is to follow during his class period. He however does take care of introductions with the rest of the class by announcing who Thor is and simple facts such as his nationality and year of school. For that, Thor gives him a nod of gratitude before taking his assigned seat next to a boy lacking hair on his head but not on his face.

The boy gives him an amused look and holds out his hand. "Luke Cage."

Thor shakes his strong hand. "Thor Odinson."

"I know that. Professor S already told us," he replies with a grin, one verily like Bill's. "So, you're Swedish or whatever. Tell me what it's like. I could give two shits about this math stuff."

"Cage."

Luke shrugs. "Sorensen, I'm good with talking, not calculating."

He chuckles. "I share the same sentiments," he says. "It is a country of ice and sun. The atmosphere is peaceful. The scenery is quite beautiful. I love it."

"You homesick then?"

"No, I simply appreciate where I come from."

Luke gives him a contemplating look. "You're a rich kid then, alright, alright. What company does your pops own?"

Thor is mildly surprised that he has managed to pick up something like that from a few words though he is affronted at the title of "rich kid." His father may be of considerable wealth and societal stature, but Thor is not a "rich kid." "My father is the current primary shareholder and CEO of Asgardian Ingenuity, and I am not a 'rich kid."

He laughs though Thor is unsure of what is amusing. "Bro, you're really not. You are on Stark level over here. Okay, okay, now that we have got that out of the way. I have a more important question to ask you." He puts a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Have you got a membership to a gym yet?"

Luke Cage is by far the funniest person Thor has met in quite a while with his lack of care for the consequences of the things he says, a trait Thor has sometimes displayed after his blood becomes more alcohol than hemoglobin.

He suspected that finding friends would be easy, but not this easy.

"Peace, son of Odin, my new Swedish friend."

Thor salutes Luke back with a grin before entering E104: Physics.

"Thor Odinson, right?" A man—boy seems as if it would apply more—rushes to halt his progress into the classroom. He removes the pen from his swollen lips. "I'm, um, Dr. McCoy. It's nice to meet you."

The handshake is rather anxious and spastic on Dr. McCoy's part, but Thor does not show that he finds it so.

"I was expecting you. I'll be your Physics teacher for the rest of the school year, which is your last year. You excited?" When Thor nods, Dr. McCoy grins. "Good. I didn't like school. Well, I liked it, but not the people. They were weird and rude. I guess I could blame that on myself too, but—you seem nice. It's nice that SHIELD attracts the nice students, while HYDRA on the other hand… So, I guess I should fill you in on what you missed, right?"

"Yes, you should."

"We don't use books, so don't worry about that. Wait!" The man-boy shuffles his hands beneath the mess of papers atop his desk and pulls out a square object roughly the size of a notepad. "Miss Hill bought this just a few minutes ago. It's your tablet. We don't use paper here that much. We don't even use books. That's just so the state will get of SHIELD's back about the whole private curriculum thing. I make up my own curriculum with the rest of the math department, and none of us actually use our books just in case you think I'm insane or something."

Thor's brow furrows when the man gives him a brief smile. He is strange, very, very strange, and severely unqualified to teach a subject as physics.

"Behind him, you can take that seat, and yeah. We haven't done much, and we have-"

"Four minutes," a girl says.

"Yes, four minutes to the bell. Wow, Thor, you got here fast. You're tall, so that explains it. Your stride is obviously larger in comparison to the average SHIELD student or even the average adult male, and your physique demonstrates you are in peak shape for someone of your age group."

Insane he is.

Thor sits behind a boy reminds who him of the ones girls fawn over in print, the mysterious boys of brains and wit. The twist to his lips is similar to that of Loki's lips though the similarities stop with there.

He glances around at the other students, finding none of them familiar. Speaking of a person familiar to him though not as much as Thor would like, he has not seen Loki yet, and even though this school is rather large, it seems reasonable to expect to encounter him in the halls by now.

"My step brother has you as well, correct?" he suddenly asks.

Dr. McCoy nods, biting his lips. "Yes, first period," he says as he runs a hand through his messy hair. "He's smart, as smart as the transcript said. We didn't do anything in class, but everything about him was just… smart. In some ways, he's similar to me."

"He is?" Thor nods. They are nothing alike. "That is interesting."

"Smart, hm?" A boy in front of him turns in his seat, the shadows of his face darkened with the dimness of the classroom. "How smart?"

"He is pretty brilliant, Victor."

Thor barely catches the interest on this Victor's face, but he quickly dismisses it.

"What is his name?" Victor asks as he turns to him.

"Loki," he replies, "Loki Laufeyson." This Victor is no threat to him or what he will have with Loki.

"Hey, I'm Jane Foster." A girl stands beside his desk, hand outstretched.

He shakes her hand, feeling as though he is handling a porcelain doll. She verily reminds him of one with her elven features, and her head of brown barely reaches his shoulder. She is the anti-Sif.

"Thor Odinson."

She smiles, and if he were not already smiling, he would be as well. "So like the god, huh? How aptly named."

Many females of the past have pointed out the parallel between Thor's physique and that of the mythological god in an attempt to bring the conversation around to his body, the one they so badly desire, but Thor has heard it all. At least, he was sure he had until this moment. Never has a girl been so eloquent, and something about Jane Foster tells not of sexual interest.

No, Jane has no sexual interest in him. He is sure after she pays little attention to the rest of his body as they fall into conversation about a topic that Jane studies for recreation just as Thor does: astronomy.

Victor inserts himself into their conversation by stating his extensive knowledge of astronomy, and Thor grants him entry after noting the politeness of his words, politeness Thor would have forgone if he were boasting his achievements which are extensive.

Thor is not one of modesty as it is pointless.

"Thor, it was nice making your acquaintance," Victor says as he shakes his hand. "I will see you at lunch. Jane."

Jane's mouth is a tense line. "Victor."

"What has he done to wrong you?" he asks as he walks alongside her, his hand comfortably on her shoulder.

She replies when they reach his next class. "Nothing important," she replies. "I will see you at lunch. We'll sit together."

He watches her walk away with a small smile still remaining on his lips. Finding a female friend did not cross his mind as Sif was never his "female friend." She was one of his best friends who happened to be female, and Jane Foster is the same in his mind though they have only been acquainted for a short period already. He knows that an everlasting friendship has been forged with her. She is a woman of science.

"Guten tag, Herr Odinson!" a man of actual blue hair says upon entry. He beams as he beckons Thor forth. "I am Mr. Wagner though you may address me as Herr Wagner as some students do. It is my pleasure to make the acquaintance of the brother of Monsieur Laufeyson."

Loki can speak French? Thor catalogues that for later use.

Herr Wagner instructs him to introduce himself in German, and Thor do so with minimal effort on his part, catching the slight surprise on the faces of his peers. Herr Wagner is impressed as well and praises his skills before the class erupts into applause.

"May I tell you that was pretty impressive?" A girl with red lipstick moves in front of him as he goes to exit. "You are quite the specimen."

He chuckles. "Thank you," he replies. "You are beautiful as well."

She touches ones of her curls. "Thank you," she says, and she takes his hand and shakes it. "Margaret Peggy Carter. I simply stick with Peggy."

"Peggy, hurry up!" a blonde says, and her eyes widen at the sight of Thor. "W-whoa, who are you?"

"Sharon Carter, Thor Odinson. Thor Odinson, Sharon Carter."

"Yes, you are Thor Odinson." She grins. "I've heard about you. A lot actually. You are the talk of the town with your muscles and your-"

"Sharon, come before you embarrass us any further."

In the canteen, a simple place of tables and chairs, he finds Jane easily and takes a seat at the half-empty table composed of her and a few others Thor recognizes though he is unaware of the names of until Jane takes the liberty of introducing them.

Luke comes with his friend Robert, and Thor welcomes them.

Robert has the looks of Fandral, one of the most handsome men Thor has ever met, so Thor does not feel guilt in letting his eyes linger on Robert's face after he has finished speaking. He has his radar on someone else, but Thor is a young man with a long life ahead of him. He has little time for monogamy, and if his week continues as predicted, he will be temporarily sated of his need and free to pursue others who are not black of hair and heart.

Perhaps Loki is not black of heart as that is a bit extreme since Thor does not know him well enough to judge the allegiances of his heart. Thor himself is unsure where his lie, but he does know whether one other organ wishes to.

This place is not within the legions of girls that approach him with inane questions during lunch. To see them grin and mentally undress him is amusing, and Luke and Robert both agree though Jane and Betty continuously roll their eyes at the chosen opening line.

"Would you believe me if I said Thor was gay?" Robert suddenly says, and everyone at the table goes silent to await the answer.

Carol frowns for a moment before a raucous laugh leaves her mouth. "Bob, you're not funny."

Robert shrugs. "It was worth a try," he says, him and Thor making eye contact. If Robert does happen to know about his lack of desire for the female sex, Thor only wishes to know how. He does not scream the usual effeminacy that goes along with being homosexual, so what is the tell?

"Peace, Danvers," Luke says, gesturing her away. "Now, let's eat in peace."

The last ten minutes of lunch do continue in relative peace though Thor feels slightly uneasy with Robert's nonchalance after what he has said. Perhaps it could have been a joke as on his few ventures around the United States, he has picked up a teasing feeling in regards to homosexuality.

His guard is partially up as their trio journeys to Chemistry as he is unwilling to take any chances with _this_.

Among the desks and other furniture of metal stands a man leaned against a desk with a metal pen tapping against his lip as he stares into nothing.

He approaches the man with renewed composure.

"Thor Odinson, correct?" the man asks, eyes startling blue and looks that make Thor's own blood warm. "I'm Professor Lensherr."

He shakes the man's hand, his grip firm. "My pleasure to be in your class."

Professor Lensherr cocks an eyebrow. "I hope I will feel the same, which I expect to happen within this class period," he says. He turns to sit at the desk but stops midway. "You're Loki's... brother?"

He should feel elation that Loki has made an impression on his instructor's so easily, but something about this man is lecherous. Whether it is the second skin of black clothes or confident posture, he is unsure, but Professor Lensherr is not one to be easily trusted.

"He is my step brother, yes."

Professor Lensherr smiles and gestures to a seat. "How funny. He sits here two periods before you. Go ahead and take your seat."

He sits down in what is Loki's seat with a hard look, uncaring if Professor Lensherr sees.

By the end of the period, he has decided that Professor Lensherr is not going to be his favorite teacher, most likely to become his least favorite with his nonchalance and arrogance. He thinks he is someone significant when he is a mere man with above average looks. Thor cannot wait to show him just what a real man looks like.

His mood is instantly rehabilitated by the unmistakable sight of Loki at the opposite end of the hall. The presence of two others surprises him in an uncertain way as he does not know these people who Loki has chosen to surround himself with this early on in the school day.

Loki stares at him with coldness, and yes will Thor take pleasure in melting that ice to get to the warmth he knows lies inside. The warmth he will forever remember as one that has somehow enthralled him, and as the one he will first become accustomed with.

"Loki," he says as he stops in front of him and his two companions, "how has your day been so far?"

He suspected that their grade separation would prevent them sharing any classes, but more periods remain for him to happen to walk into a classroom where Loki sits. When this happens, Loki will without a doubt look on in horror while Thor laughs inside at this little serpent who thinks he can withstand Thor Odinson.

"Fine."

"I see you've made friends," he says as he gestures toward the sunglass-wearing boy and the one who looks prone to death. "They are wise in their choice."

The sunglass-wearing boy steps forward with confidence in his step, and Thor feels amused at this insignificant boy with his bravado. "I'm Tony Stark, and you, Goldilocks, are...?" Ah, another man of comedy.

"Thor Odinson."

"Oh, so like the Norse god of thunder." He does a once over of Thor as dozens have done today. "Wow, I can see it. Your parents must have been psychics of something."

"And you are?" he asks as he turns his attention to the puny boy.

"Steve Rogers," he says as he shakes his hand, grip surprisingly firm. He blinks and gives him an awestruck look, one Thor only partially deserves.

Yes, he is quite impressive, but he is still human.

He chuckles, his chuckle dying when Loki rolls his eyes. Yes, one week. "Well, I must get going to my next class," he says. "I bid you farewell."

He inclines his head before turning to go, gulping down the uneasiness from knowing that Loki is staring after him with nothing but disdain. He buries his want inside much easier than Thor does, and perhaps Thor has been beaten in that area of emotional whatever.

Thor needs not to care for emotions. He has words and actions.

His English teacher is coincidentally an English man who dons an atrocious sweater that the eccentric kids with retro sunglasses and outlandish haircuts wore back home, but he is quite amiable and takes time from class to have a one on one conversation with Thor though Luke and Robert are eventually drawn in.

"I met your step brother," Luke says with a nod. "We're in the same gym class."

"I have him later today," Professor Xavier says. "I hear that he is quite the genius."

Another teacher remarks of Loki's brilliance. Even the most brilliant of minds have fallen for Thor only to end up rejected as the others before have. Now, he has found the person he wishes to gift with his sex, and this boy seems to not want it.

Thor knows he wants it.

He has to.

* * *

**A/N: **Also, Thor was pretty much a cocky bastard in the beginning. He mellows out. A lot. A lot. A lot.


End file.
